Simpsons Fantasia
by MariotheHero
Summary: A Simpsons X Battle Fantasia Fanfic. Note: I'm too lazy to write down the fights so i'm gonna take that as a script for the story mode of a rumored figthing game. UPDATE: all 6 Stories are completed. Now all I need is someone to make this fighting game.
1. Introduction

**SIMPSON FANTASIA**

**PROLOGUE**

**THE SIMPSONS HOUSE  
**Homer Simpson invites Moe Syzlak, Barney Gumble, Lenny Leonard, Carl Carlson and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon for a game of poker.

HOMER: Ok, I got 3 Aces and 2 Kings. What have you got?  
BARNEY: 5 Threes.*Belch*

Timothy Lovejoy is reading the bible to Ned Flanders, Rod, Todd, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Patty and Selma.

LOVEJOY: And so Moses led the Israelis out of Egypt.  
GRAMPA: This story sucks!  
LOVEJOY: Fine then, tell us one of your stories.  
GRAMPA: Ok then, once there was a P.O.W who tries to get away  
BART: Boring!  
LOVEJOY: Maybe one of you could tell us a story.

WHO CAN TELL THE STORY?  
WILL IT BE HOMER, MARGE, BART, LISA, NED FLANDERS OR MOE AND BARNEY?


	2. Homer's Story

**SIMPSON FANTASIA**

**HOMER'S STORY**

HOMER: OK, I'll tell a story. Once upon a time in a land so far away, an evil Black Knight moves to a once peaceful kingdom causing trouble. One Day, He kidnapped a beautiful Princess named Princess Olivia and puts her in a cage so he cast an evil spell. And a spell is…

BART: What spell is it?

HOMER: Boy, it's my story so don't interrupt!

BART: Alright I'll chill out.

HOMER: So the spell he cast is… TO CAUSE ALL THE GOOD PEOPLE TO SERVE HIM! But some can resist him you know.

**THE VILLAGE OF SPRINGSHIRE**

HOMER (VOICEOVER): There is only one place that he can't rule.

A warrior who wields such mighty weapon named Urs Simpson comes out with her mum. He resembles of Urs van De Land and Homer Simpson and his mum is Dina Simpson who is based on Dina and Mona Simpson.

URS: Mum, I'm going out to fight the evil Black Knight.

DINA: Will you be my son and bring the pie over to the De Fuego's House. I thank him for babysitting my younger son yesterday.

URS: Ok Mum.

BART (VOICEOVER): That it? Is that all?

MARGE (VOICEOVER): Hush Bart, let Homer tell the story.

HOMER (VOICEOVER): And so to make a long story short, I have to fight all I encountered, defeat the Black Knight and save the princess.

**CHAPTER ONE – THE OLD STEAM CASTLE**

HOMER (VOICEOVER): So I stop at the old mechanical castle where I met up with a dwarf king.

Urs encounters Donvalve Du Gumble. He is a mix of Donvalve and Barney.

DONVALVE: Hi pal. What brings you here? *Belch*

URS: No worries dear friend, I'm here to fight an evil villain.

DONVALVE: Don't fight him, Feed him *Belch* something spicy.

URS: Ok then I'll take a dinner AND a fight.

The fight started.

After the Fight

DONVALVE: Oh man, I nearly spilled my beer!

URS: It's about time you fought a good battle.

DONVALVE: I have no idea where the princess is.

URS: Don't Know? Well that can be a mystery.

BART (VOICEOVER): So he doesn't know where the Princess is.

**THE SIMPSONS HOUSE**

HOMER: Bart, what kind of 'do not disturb me telling the story' is it?

BART: Sorry Dad.

HOMER: It's Alright.

**CHAPTER TWO – HUMPERDINCK FOREST**

Urs finds himself in the forest. He travels deeper and deeper.

URS: Boy, the woods seem to be thicker than a pea soup. MMMMMM… Pea Soup (Lick his lips).

Urs met up with Odile (Patty) and Dokurod (Selma).

DOKUROD: Well, Well, Well what do we have here?

URS: Who are you?

DOKUROD: Who Cares? I used to be a Witch but after I smoke a cursed cigar, I turned into a stick with my head on it.

ODILE: Doku, Did you see a man?

DOKUROD: Nah, he just a nobody.

URS: Who's calling me nobody?

DOKUROD: Who care? It's my time to smoke you! Go Odile, Attack!

The fight started.

The fight ended.

URS: Now villain, any last words?

DOKUROD: Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I heard the black knight took the poor princess to his lair.

URS: That's the info I need. I'll be off!

Urs leaves.

DOKUROD: Oh what a man! Sigh, I miss my old body.

**CHAPTER T****HREE – MA JOLLE ACADEMY – LISA-MARIE'S OFFICE**

Lisa-Marie Livingston (Watson Livingston + Lisa Simpson) are talking on Cedric Lovejoy (Cedric Ward + Reverend Lovejoy) about the black knight.

LISA: This is terrible Cedric. As we of Ma Jolle staff, we can't take the problem.

CEDRIC: Well Ms. Livingston, I was the only one to steer evil from the light as I say.

LISA: I guess so. (Look at pocket watch) Oh, look at the time. I need to get home for dinner.

CEDRIC: Ok Bye.

Lisa leaves and Urs enters.

URS: Hey have you seen the princess?

CEDRIC: The princess you say? You mean Princess Olivia Bouvier?

URS: Princess Bouvier? I like the sound of that.

CEDRIC: As of I, Cedric Timothy Lovejoy was the bringer of light and I'll show you my blessing.

URS: Blessing this, Blessing that. That's gentleman talk. Let's duel!

The duel starts.

The duel ends.

URS: So did I win?

CEDRIC: So there is no matter how to win or to lose and as if all…

URS: Shut it! I'm going somewhere!

BART (VOICEOVER): That was the worst part of the story I ever heard!

HOMER (VOICEOVER): Bart, don't ruin the story or it's off to bed for you!

MARGE (VOICEOVER): Homer.

HOMER (VOICEOVER): Marge, you're putting the boredom into my story. So let's move on to the next chapter.

**CHAPTER FOUR – CASTLE BOUVIER**

Urs arrives in the dining hall.

URS: This is more like it.

Ashley Flanders (Ashley Loveless + Ned Flanders) appeared.

ASHLEY: Hi diddly ho Brave Sir Knight.

**THE SIMPSONS HOUSE**

HOMER: Flanders, why you appear in my story?

FLANDERS: To make it extra kindly.

ROD: Daddy, can we let Homer continue?

FLANDERS: Sure.

**DINING HALL**

URS: So have you heard of the Black Knight?

ASHLEY: The Black Knight. The one who took my lover away…

URS: …And I'm going to save her!

ASHELY: So we both have to settle this and prove it by combat!

Ashley and Urs started to fight.

The battle ends.

URS: I guess that's enough aren't you Flanders?

ASHLEY: Sigh. Livy.

URS: Livy? Who's Livy?

ASHLEY: I usually call her Livy.

Olivia's Butler Georg Haagen-Dazs appeared to talk to Ashley. He resembles Jasper.

GEORG: I have to see what's going on.

Urs, Ashley and Georg look out of the window. They saw Freed (Moe + Freed) and Heinrich (Dewy Largo).

FREED: Have you found the king's treasure?

HEINRICH: Oh no Mr Syzlak I don't find where it is.

FREED: Then keep searching or else.

URS: I got to stop him!

Urs ran off.

ASHLEY: Is there anything I can do?

GEORG: No Ashley.

**CHAPTER FIVE – CITY OF BOUVIER**

Urs meet up with Freed.

URS: Alright mister, show your self!

FREED: Why don't you ask me? I was named Captain Freed Syzlak.

URS: Well as you meet Freed, I will challenge you to a duel!

FREED: Hate to break bad news but this will be interesting.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

URS: It's over Freed. Where is the princess?

FREED: I don't care about the princess. I do care about a traitor working for the Dark Lord!

URS: Traitor? Dark Lord? Maybe the Traitor who helped the Dark Lord to kidnap the Princess, invade her kingdom and take her to his lair. Wait a minute, someone who worked for the dark lord taken her to his castle!

Dario (Wiggum) and his colleagues arrive.

DARIO: Well, look who captured the pirate.

URS: What, did I just catch him?

DARIO: You sure did. Take him away boys!

Franz and Remy (Lou and Eddie) decide to take Freed away.

FREED: Gentlemen, Let just be over this.

DARIO: After you've been done scrubbing the floors of my lord's castle, you'll know who the traitor is.

URS: Woo Hoo, I did it!

DARIO: Well I must say that your little brother ran to my lady's ballroom.

URS: Don't worry. I'll get him.

**CHAPTER SIX – ROYAL BALL**

Marco Simpson (Marco + Bart Simpson) is watching the bard Leslie (Otto Mann) playing his guitar to impress Maid Rachel (Elisabeth Hoover).

LESLIE: And I have came to see my love and I don't know where I find. I just look for a secret book and I just left it behind.

RACHEL: Oh Leslie, Your sweet singing have touched my heart (to Marco) and to you young lad.

MARCO: Yeah miss; I cannot know how I can fight the Dark Lord.

RACHEL: You're being such a good boy. I'll be heading to the kitchen so I can bake you cookies.

MARCO: Oh Boy!

Urs enters.

URS: Well boy, It off home for you!

MARCO: Who cares? I set off on a quest.

URS: What quest?

MARCO: My quest is to fight the evil Dark Lord.

URS: Hey I have the same quest as yours you know.

MARCO: Then if this the fight you want, then it's the fight you'll get! En Garde!

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

Rachel came.

RACHEL: Hey Marco, I bake some cookies.

URS: Oh Cookies!

MARCO: Oh yeah cookies!

**THE SIMPSONS HOUSE**

MARGE: I made some cookies.

HOMER: Oh Cookies!

LATER

HOMER: So where was I? Oh yeah, here I made it to the Dark Lord's Castle

**FINAL CHAPTER – LAST BATTLE**

Urs arrives at Deathbringer's Castle. He saw Princess Olivia Bouvier (Olivia + Marge) trapped in the cage.

OLIVIA: Help me brave sir knight! The Dark Lord is casting a spell and he want to sacrifice me.

URS: Don't worry Princess, I'll save you!

Urs will try to save Olivia but Deathbringer appeared in front of him! Deathbringer is based on Snake Jailbird dressed in Black Armour.

DEATHBRINGER: Foolish peasant dude, you'll never have her alive!

URS: So you're the Dark Lord! Then I like to take your challenge then!

And so the Final Battle begins!

**ENDING**

HOMER: So I got past the Dark Lord, ran to the cage and… Hey where did you go?

Homer look around then there is no one left.

HOMER: Well I guess that how it's ends. *Yawns* I'll better go to bed.

Homer decides to go to bed

**THE END**


	3. Marge's Story

**SIMPSON FANTASIA**

**MARGE'S STORY**

MARGE: Okay everyone, gather round. I got a great story for you.

LISA: What is it Mum?

MARGE: A story of a beautiful princess and her friends who try to keep the whole kingdom safe. Once upon a time, I and my royal guard are out for a walk in the woods. We both have a great time and we decided to play hide and seek. Who likes hide and seek?

HOMER: Ooh, I love Hide and Seek except Bart won't find me in the butte.

NED: I think she is telling the kids about a game neighbourino.

HOMER: Shut up Flanders!

MARGE: And so. I search for him high and low but there's nowhere to be found.

TODD: What's his name Marge?

MARGE: Why don't you ask Todd, His name is Ashley. So anyway, I went back to my kingdom to tell the people what's going on.

**KINGDOM OF BOUVIER**

Princess Olivia Bouvier enters. She was based on a mix of Marge and Olivia. She heard her people chatting about a black knight and who can fight him.

OLIVIA: Excuse me dear people, what's going on?

Olivia's court musician named Heinrich tells her what happened. He looks like Dewey Largo dressed as an 18th century maestro.

HEINRICH: Your lordliness, There is something going on. There is a tournament going on today.

OLIVIA: A tournament?

HEINRICH: Over in the town square. I was looking for Lord Bouvier's treasure.

MARGE (VOICEOVER): As I know I just can't put my finger on it.

**CHAPTER ONE – CASTLE BOUVIER**

Olivia is having a conversation with her loyal butler Georg Haagen-Dazs. He resembles Jasper Beardly.

OLIVIA: Is anything just taking a riot?

GEORG: No, not at all. Just wandering there was a black knight in this place in and out of the kingdom.

OLIVIA: So where in the world will be a hero needed to face him?

GEORG: I don't know but I met up a dwarf king visiting your bedroom.

**OLIVIA'S BEDROOM**

Donvalve Du Gumble (Donvalve + Barney) is busy hanging around Olivia's Bedroom with Olivia's maid Rachel (Elisabeth Hoover).

RACHEL: Well mister but what did ever do about the tourney?

DONVALVE: Yes, I entered it and I know which I should get.

RACHEL: As I must say, you been a good friend I know about.

Olivia enters.

OLIVIA: Dear Rachel, Have you clean up the pantry?

RACHEL: Um no my lady.

OLIVIA: Then I suggest you go there and do your job.

RACHEL: OK Sire.

Rachel walks off to the pantry.

OLIVIA: Well good sir, what brings you here?

DONVALVE: Nothing *Belch*

OLIVIA: About time you came to the tournament too.

DONVALVE: Tourney? What tourney? It's just some business. *Belch*

OLIVIA: Then I'll propose a duel.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

OLIVIA: I guess that's enough for now.

DONVALVE: That's all already? *Belch*

OLIVIA: Maybe I guess.

**PANTRY**

Rachel is talking to Chef Eleanor Montagu (Lunchlady Doris) who is cutting the fish that resembles Blinky the three-eyed fish.

RACHEL: I don't know what he says. He said he was in the tournament to see who are able to fight the dark lord.

ELEANOR: The Dark Lord. Isn't that nice but guess what, I'm busy preparing a smoked fish stake for my lady's lunch.

RACHEL: Well I guess that could be arranged.

ELEANOR: And could you fetch some pepper from the market as I can say to you?

RACHEL: That would be a good idea.

**CHAPTER TWO – CITY OF BOUVIER**

Marco Simpson (Marco + Bart) visits the city.

TOWN CRIER: Hear Ye, Hear Ye! Hear Kent von Brocken with good news. We gather some of the world's best heroes in readiness for a tournament!

MARCO: Hear that boy? A tournament! I'm here to prove my father with all of my might!

CHAR-SHU: Woof!

Heinrich came to see him.

HEINRICH: Why, hello little one and your little dog.

MARCO: Hey who are you man?

HEINRICH: Well, My name is Heinrich Wolfgang Largo von Hameln, Royal court musician and fully licensed maestro.

MARCO: Yeah I hear.

HEINRICH: So boy, any luck of helping me finding my late lord's treasure?

MARCO: Nah, I came for a tourney.

**SHOP**

Olivia and Rachel are going to buy some pepper. The shopkeeper resembles Gil Gunderson.

SHOPKEEPER: Of course I'm on your side your majesty but I have a lot of stuff to sell. Take whatever you want and I'll handle the gold.

OLIVIA: Yes I'll take the pepper for Chef Eleanor Montagu. She was making Smoked Fish Stake for lunch today.

SHOPKEEPER: That'll be six-five.

Olivia bought the pepper for 65 Gold.

**CITY OF BOUVIER**

OLIVIA: Well I can't believe we got the pepper for Madame Montagu.

Olivia meets up with Marco.

OLIVIA: Oh hello young boy.

MARCO: Hey Lady.

OLIVIA: How was your day out?

MARCO: Just everything going into fine shape but tell you what, I have a little something.

OLIVIA: What is it?

MARCO: I'm just challenging you to a duel!

OLIVIA: Alright then a Daring Duel.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

OLIVIA: I guess that wasn't hard.

MARCO: Oh yeah, that what we can prove our skills in a fight.

Marco's Mum, Dina (Mona Simpson), arrives.

DINA: Oh Marco, I have bad news. Your older brother hadn't come home yesterday.

MARCO: Aye Crumba! He's gone!

OLIVIA: Don't worry Marco, I'll find him for you and so does poor Ashley.

MARCO: Who's Ashley?

OLIVIA: He's my…Lover.

**CHAPTER THREE – HUMPERDINCK FOREST**

MARGE (VOICEOVER): The next day, I decide to take a walk in the forest.

BART (VOICEOVER): Well that part really blows.

MARGE (VOICEOVER): Bart, let me tell the story. As I can say, I ran up to another person.

Olivia met up with Odile and Dokurod (Patty and Selma).

DOKUROD: Well guess who came by today?

OLIVIA: Who are you?

DOKUROD: Let just say I'll keep my name a secret but I tell you that I was used to be a powerful witch.

OLIVIA: Well I hate to break the news but I'll be off.

DOKUROD: Not until I kill you princess!

ODILE: Who cares about the killing and the orgy and the blood and the others?

DOKUROD: That's enough talk, let's get to business.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

OLIVIA: That's enough of the killing you wrought on the people of our kingdom!

DOKUROD: Who cares? I have a little business with your lover.

OLIVIA: So, you kidnapped Ashley and Marco's older brother!

DOKUROD: No, No! I don't kidnap these two. The Dark Lord did.

OLIVIA: I KNEW IT! The Dark Lord did this? That's the answer!

MARGE (VOICEOVER): So I run back to my Castle to warn my people about the Dark Lord.

**CHAPTER ****FOUR – ROYAL BALL**

Heinrich plans to give the King's Treasure to Freed Syzlak (Moe + Freed).

HEINRICH: Well here's the treasure you need Dear Captain.

FREED: Good, I need this to pay my old rival off.

Olivia, Dario (Wiggum), Franz (Lou) and Remy (Eddie) come in.

DARIO: Stop right here pirate! Your payment is over.

OLIVIA: This treasure belongs to our Royal Family.

HEINRICH: Your Goodliness, I'm sorry about that sort of mess.

OLIVIA: Heinrich, How did you betray me? Why did you do this?

HEINRICH: Your Loyal Highness, I was trying to get rid of the old gold.

OLIVIA: This was no Old Gold; this was the key to our family's prosperity.

FREED: Who's in a need of a little 'Family' prosperity?

HEINRICH: Um, Nothing my dear friend.

FREED: Not you maestro, the princess. (To Olivia) Dear Liveliness, Mind I get you a drink of Duff Rum?

OLIVIA: Um, No thanks Freed, I'm just preparing an um… Banquet for a… Special Guest from… I don't know.

FREED: Then I'll give an um… Pre-Banquet drink! Of pain!

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

OLIVIA: Well that's how you never take the prosperity of the House Bouvier!

FREED: Ah geez!

**FREED'S FLASHBACK – MOE'S TAVERN**

Freed and his rival Captain Darius (Fat Tony D'Amico) are talking to each other.

DARIUS: You'd better pay up, or else!

FREED: As you truly need it most, I have the will to do anything in a good way.

Freed leaves the table.

**ROYAL BALL**

FREED: Please don't tell Darius I failed to get your father's loot.

OLIVIA: Ok, Now I get it.

DARIO: You heard the lady enough! Take him away!

Franz and Remy decide to take Freed away.

FREED: Wait your goodliness; I had entered the tourney too.

OLIVIA: You better be.

RACHEL: Here's your drink, your highness.

OLIVIA: I told you I was… Oh never mind.

**CHAPTER FIVE – DINNING HALL**

Head of the Ma Jolle Academy, Professor Albert Van Du Lamont, came to visit with his sidekick Mondi. He is based on Mr Burns and Mondi is based on Smithers.

GEORG: It was so glad you have come to our royal banquet sir.

ALBERT: Who cares? If there was a feast and a show in this knickknack house, I will sort this mess out. Mondi, get my best students into the hall.

MONDI: Yes sir.

Mondi gets the students into the dinning hall then Olivia came in.

OLIVIA: What's all the commotion Georg?

GEORG: We are having some guests your kindliness.

ALBERT: Who is this Dogooder?

MONDI: It's Princess Olivia Bouvier sir.

ALBERT: Bouvier eh?

Cedric Lovejoy (Cedric Ward + Reverend Lovejoy) enters.

CEDRIC: Don't worry professor Lamont, I'll handle her.

OLIVIA: Well Cedric, It's about time you showed up. I can speak to you in private?

CEDRIC: Why not.

DARIO: OK everyone, The Lady wants to be alone for a while.

GEORG: While us moving on, How about a tour of my lady's castle.

ALBERT: Boulderdash! I'm here for a feasting, not a touring around.

Everyone but Olivia and Cedric leaves the Dining Hall.

OLIVIA: I don't know what you been doing or what are we doing.

CEDRIC: Relax Lady; I entered the tournament to honour the good name of Ma Jolle.

OLIVIA: A likely story Cedric.

CEDRIC: Very likely if you know what I mean.

OLIVIA: Well maybe if we like to propose a duel.

CEDRIC: Well if you wish Princess.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

OLIVIA: I guess that was the duel I think.

They come back.

ALBERT: Cedric you chunkydunk, what are you doing here?

CEDRIC: I was having an um… Duel with the Princess in a fight.

ALBERT: More like a bickering you Bazookabrick!

MONDI: There are in the tourney sir.

ALBERT: Tourney eh?

OLIVIA: Don't worry Albert; The Dark Lord will face the winner of the tournament.

MONDI: This could be arranged Mr Lamont.

ALBERT: Oh yes, I'm beginning to like it Mondi.

**CHAPTER SIX – LOG CABIN**

MARGE (VOICEOVER): The next day, I decide to visit the log cabin when I ran into a rabbit but this is no ordinary rabbit I guess.

Olivia encounters Lisa-Marie Livingston (Lisa + Watson).

OLIVIA: Why hello little one.

LISA: Well I must say. my name was Lisa-Marie Livingston, Master Wizard and Head of the Royal Observatory.

OLIVIA: Ah isn't that sweet.

LISA: Well I heard you won the tourney.

OLIVIA: Why thank you Lisa.

LISA: Now let's have a duel until the end shall we?

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

OLIVIA: Ok it just settled. Have we known of the Dark Lord?

LISA: The Dark Lord? You have to be careful Olivia.

OLIVIA: I'll be careful.

LISA: OK, good luck!

**FINAL CHAPTER – LAST BATTLE**

MARGE (VOICEOVER): So I made it to the Lair of Deathbringer where he held my lover captive.

Olivia found the cages where Ashley Flanders (Ashley + Flanders) AND Urs Simpson (Urs + Homer) held.

ASHLEY: Help me Livy!

OLIVIA: Don't worry Ashley, I'll save you.

URS: Save me Princess!

ASHLEY: Neighbourino, Why do you love Livy?

URS: Shut up Flanders!

The Dark Lord Deathbringer (Deathbringer + Snake Jailbird) appeared.

DEATHBRINGER: Well chickie princess, I'm surprised you made it this far.

OLIVIA: Well you must be the Dark Lord! Your days of bad tidings are over!

DEATHBRINGER: Then try me.

The final battle begins.

**ENDING**

MARGE (VOICEOVER): So I defeated the Dark Lord then I let my lover and Homie out but I got hit from behind and I got knocked out cold. When I get up, I got locked up by Heinrich who is sided with the Dark Lord!

LISA (VOICEOVER): Oh no mum, that's terrible.

BART (VOICEOVER): Yeah what happened?

**SIMPSONS HOUSE**

MARGE: I'm not sure what's happened next kids.

GRAMPA: So when you are rescued?

MARGE: That's the story for another time Grampa.

GRAMPA: Ooh.

FLANDERS: Come on kids, let's go home for bed.

MAGGIE: So what's next?

MARGE: I'll tell you when you're older Maggie.

**THE END**


	4. Barney's Story

**SIMPSON FANTASIA**

**BARNEY'S STORY**

MOE: Once upon a time, there was a barbarian, a troll and me as a Zen Master. We all had a game of higher or lower and…

MARGE: Moe, that's not a story, that's what happened at Moe's yesterday.

LISA: Maybe Barney can tell us a story.

BARNEY: Me? OK. Once upon a time, there was a Dwarf King who goes out on a stroll.

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

BARNEY (VOICEOVER): I was out for a walk in the woods for long while.

MARGE (VOICEOVER): Oh Barney, that was a story after all.

LISA (VOICEOVER): Mum, Barney wants to tell the rest to the story.

BARNEY (VOICEOVER): Then I find an old museum so I take a look.

**MUSEUM**

BARNEY (VOICEOVER): All I find is a wand so I took it and use it.

**SIMPSON'S HOUSE**

BARNEY: So I'm at the castle then the woods. I poof 3 or 4 times and I landed onto someone's soup and knock things over so I started upsetting folks.

**CHAPTER ONE – STEAM CASTLE**

Donvalve Du Gumble (Donvalve + Barney) arrives at the Steam Castle.

DONVALVE: Whoa! That must be home. *Belch*

Ashley Flanders (Ashley + Ned Flanders) appears.

ASHLEY: Well my friend, you are the worst thing that ever happened to my Livy.

DONVALVE: What who? *Belch*

ASHLEY: Livy is Livy of course so anyway, I search for you who try to ruin Livy's image. En guarde!

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

ASHLEY: So what are you doing outside in the cold?

DONVALVE: Cold? *Belch*

Donvalve disappeared.

ASHLEY: So where did he go?

**CHAPTER TWO – HUMPERDINCK SWAMP AT NIGHT**

Donvalve appears in the swamp.

DONVALVE: Where am I? *Belch*

Urs Simpson (Urs + Homer) appears.

URS: Hey, who are you?

DONVALVE: Who am I? I don't know. *Belch*

URS: So aren't you one of the four heroes?

DONVALVE: Huh?

URS: I don't know about that.

DONVALVE: Me too.

URS: Mind if we settle the score in combat.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

**SIMPSONS HOUSE**

BART: And what will happen next?

BARNEY: I don't know what I am talking about.

LISA: In fact, he disappears again.

MOE: Disappears and poof into the streets.

BARNEY: Oh, Thanks Moe. *Belch*

**CHAPTER THREE – KINGDOM OF BOUVIER**

Freed Syzlak (Moe + Freed) are talking to Heinrich (Dewy Largo).

FREED: So Heinrich, have you found the King's treasure?

HEINRICH: Um no Freed, I don't find it where.

FREED: Then you got 6 Hours to get it or else!

Heinrich ran off then Donvalve appears.

DONVALVE: Where was I?

FREED: Aw Geez, why did you show up like this?

DONVALVE: Me? *Belch*

FREED: Yeah you. I don't want to disappoint Darius but I must kill you anyway.

DONVALVE: Uh oh! *Belch*

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

FREED: Aw man, I should have won this time but I will not lose my life to Darius.

DONVALVE: What?

FREED: The treasure I was looking for but the wand you have in your hand. I'll better have it anyway.

Before Freed takes the wand, Donvalve disappear again.

FREED: Aw geez! Oh well, back to treasure hunting.

Professor Albert Van Du Lamont (Mr. Burns) and his lackey, Mondi (Smithers), appear.

ALBERT: Who is this Lollypoppy?

MONDI: It's Freed Syzlak sir, one of the vicious pirates in the world.

ALBERT: Pirate eh? Excellent!

**CHAPTER FOUR – MA JOLLE ACADEMY – LISA-MARIE'S OFFICE**

DONVALVE: Where am I?

Cedric Lovejoy (Cedric + Rev Lovejoy) appears.

CEDRIC: Who are you?

DONVALVE: Who me? *Belch*

CEDRIC: Yes you! The smell of beer, The Devil's sacred brew, you brought it in!

DONVALVE: Oh yeah, the Beer. *Belch*

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

CEDRIC: So who are you anyway?

DONVALVE: Um, My name is Donvalve Gumble. *Belch*

CEDRIC: Hmm. Typical name.

DONVALVE: Do you know this wand I found?

Donvalve shows the wand to Cedric.

CEDRIC: Be Careful Donvalve. That must the Ancient Wand! Whoever has it will grant its user the power!

DONVALVE: What? *Belch*

Donvalve disappears.

**CHAPTER FIVE – CASTLE BOUVIER – DINNING HALL**

Rachel (Ms Hoover) who is cleaning the Dining Hall under the guidance of Princess Olivia Bouvier (Olivia + Marge Simpson).

RACHEL: While I was cleaning what should I do?

OLIVIA: There was a tradition of whatever maid has a hairpin to give out to something…

Donvalve appears.

DONVALVE: Wow, where am I?

OLIVIA: Good grief who is he?

RACHEL: It's the dwarf king as foretold in the history.

OLIVIA: Oh I get it.

DONVALVE: Hey lady, would you care for a drink? *Belch*

OLIVIA: I gladly refuse to accept but I not sure what happened.

Dario (Wiggum) appears.

DARIO: Alright fiend, you're under arrest for rampaging around the citizen properties!

OLIVIA: Why, you must be the vandal in our once peaceful kingdom. I challenge you to a duel!

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

OLIVIA: Who I ever care about what I did?

DONVALVE: Huh?

DARIO: You heard enough! Get him boys!

Donvalve disappears!

OLIVIA: Where did he go?

**CHAPTER SIX – ROYAL BALL**

Donvalve arrives at the royal ball.

DONVALVE: Now where am I? *Belch*

Donvalve met up with Lisa-Marie Livingston (Lisa + Watson).

LISA: Hey, who are you?

DONVALVE: Who was I? *Belch*

LISA: Charming. (Look at wand) Be careful with the wand, you'll end up in trouble.

DONVALVE: What?

LISA: After all, I have to take it anyway.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

DONVALVE: Well that settles it eh?

LISA: I must say you have this wand from an old museum from 100 years ago.

DONVALVE: What? *Belch*

He poof and now he's gone!

**FINAL CHAPTER**

Marco Simpson (Bart + Marco), Mari van Lander (Milhouse), Princess Elisabeth Bernstein (Jessica Lovejoy) and Mel Slav (Martin Prince) set off on a quest.

MARI: I can't believe of how we kill that ice giant. You must be a young hero.

MARCO: Mari, (Slaps Mari) I am not a young boy!

MARI: Forgive me Marco.

MARCO: As punishment, I ask you to hold my backpack!

Donvalve appears.

MEL: It's the mighty Dwarf King!

MARCO: Don't worry my friend; I know how to beat off evil kings. (To Donvalve) You King, It's my sole duty to stop you from ruling the country.

BARNEY (VOICEOVER): I don't know why I didn't want to give to wand to that kid who wants to challenge me to a final showdown.

The final battle starts.

**ENDING**

MOE (VOICEOVER): And so the Dwarf King and the child were fighting over a wand.

LISA (VOICEOVER): Wow Moe that was the best story ever.

BART (VOICEOVER): What 'till someone shows up.

A brave knight name Dyna Simpson (Abraham Simpson) appears.

DYNA: Aye my son, that's how I show up.

MARCO: Dad, you're here!

GRAMPA (VOICEOVER): And that's how our story ends.

**SIMPSONS HOUSE**

MOE: And how does our tale ends?

HOMER: Long story short Moe. He handed the wand to Marco's father.

MOE: I guess that concludes this story with a happy ending. (Sniff)

MARGE: Oh Moe, why you fell so sad? You want a tissue?

BARNEY: No, he just alright. *Belch*

HOMER: You go straight to bed kids. I got problems to solve.

**THE END**


	5. Bart's Story

**SIMPSON FANTASIA**

**BART'S STORY**

BART: I have a daring tale, a tale of a brave young boy who can save the day. Once upon a time, a young lad called Marco who usually haunting his usual places until one day…

**THE VILLAGE OF SPRINGSHIRE**

BART (VOICEOVER): …something strange has happened. It might be an evil spell casted or something. To make a long story short, I was going on a little mystery to solve.

The Shopkeeper Van Alberto (Comic Bok Guy) drags Marco Simpson (Marco van De Land + Bart Simpson) out of his shop.

MARCO: Hey man, what gives?

VAN ALBERTO: As you see young lad, we can't sell weapons to under 18's and that's final!

MARCO: I am the son of the Legendary Knight and I can prove him.

**CHAPTER ONE – DOOL DESERT**

Today is the victory day as everyone remembers their victory over the king and his army in the revolution. Face (Apu) talk to the Innkeeper (Sanjay).

FACE: I am here to remember about my fallen lover. I just came for some milk and cookies.

MARCO (OFFSCREEN): Did somebody say Milk and Cookies?

Marco enters.

FACE: Well kid, so I'm glad you're here just between me and my afternoon snack.

MARCO: As you can see I have a little something for you.

FACE: What is it?

MARCO: I'm in a case of what I can solve if you help me out.

FACE: Who can offer someone my help? They call me… (Quietly) Face.

MARCO: Alright then Face, I challenge you to a duel.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

MARCO: That's the end of this match.

FACE: If you know what I mean, I have a quest to avenge my lover.

MARCO: Your lover?

FACE: Yes and I have much to know.

MARCO: Yeah, Yeah enough with the facts.

Marco leaves.

**CHAPTER TWO – HUMPERDINCK SWAMP**

Marco visit the Swamp to find another clue

MARCO: If Face was right, I must be finding another clue deep in the swamp.

CHAR-SHU: Woof! Woof!

MARCO: Down Boy! We don't want any trouble.

Marco finds Urs Simpson (Homer Simpson) facing a Swamp Which (Eleanor Abernathy).

URS: I don't want any trouble lady but your bad magic days are over!

SWAMP WHICH: Get out of my swamp you kid!

The door slammed shut.

URS: Well that gonna leave a hump.

MARCO: Um hey man.

URS: Marco, what the hell are you doing?

MARCO: Nothing.

CHAR-SHU: Bark! Bark!

URS: If you excuse me boy, I have a quest to do and not will be an easy one.

MARCO: Not without a fight with you.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

MARCO: So how's that for a change?

URS: Oh I see.

MARCO: As I can prove it, I set off on a quest.

URS: Oh, A quest! Can I come?

MARCO: No.

URS: D'OH!

**SIMPSONS HOUSE**

MARGE: So Bart, what kind of quest?

BART: As I can say mom, my quest is prove myself I was a hero.

LOVEJOY: That's sounds like a story, moving on people.

**CHAPTER THREE – CITY OF BOUVIER**

Marco arrives.

MARCO: Oh man, this is wonderful!

CHAR-SHU: Ruff!

Marco visit a stall named 'Edible Eriko's'. Its owner is Coyori (Edna + Coyori).

COYORI: Welcome to Edible Eriko's, How may I help you?

MARCO: Yeah I could have some Chicken Nuggets.

HOMER (VOICEOVER): MMMMMM Chicken Nuggets (Drools).

BART (VOICEOVER): Quiet Dad!

COYORI: Sorry but we don't serve chopped, breaded chicken.

MARCO: How about some Chocolate covered Squid?

COYORI: Chocolate Covered Squid? Ha! I don't know what talking about.

MARCO: Maybe I could have Hotcakes with Apple Sauce.

COYORI: We don't have What-cakes!

MARCO: And what then?!

COYORI: Here's something for today's special, Onion Ramen.

MARCO: Onion Ramen? Isn't that nice? You know what I like on my Ramen without the onion?

COYORI: What is it?

MARCO: Some butt whooping!

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

MARCO: How was that?

COYORI: I don't know why. How I ever run a stall when my boss tells me why?

Ryuji Yamashita (Seymour Skinner) arrives.

RYUJI: I am here for my meal of my choosing.

COYORI: Then you just came to Edible Eriko's, How may I help?

RYUJI: I'll just have… (Marco whisper into his ear) Deep Fat Fried Shark Butt!

COYORI: WE CAN'T SERVE YOU THAT!

RYUJI: I mean Canary Pie… No. Rat Stew! I mean… Oh, I give up!

Marco runs off laughing.

**CHAPTER FOUR – ROYAL BALL**

Marco went to the royal ball.

MARCO: I guess this is the life.

Ashley Flanders (Ashley Loveless + Ned Flanders) appears.

ASHLEY: Afternoon Mr. Simpson.

MARCO: Hey Man, who are you?

ASHLEY: I was called Ashley Flanders.

HOMER (VOICEOVER): Flanders?

BART (VOICEOVER): Dad, cut that out!

HOMER (VOICEOVER): Sorry.

MARCO: So Flanders, how about a little duel.

ASHLEY: Well I hate to break bad new but this could this be arranged.

The fight started.

The fight ends.

Princess Olivia Bouvier (Olivia + Marge Simpson) came in.

OLIVIA: Hey, what's going on in here?

ASHLEY: Livy my grace, I know this young man is up to something.

OLIVIA: Ashley, I like the sound of that.

MARCO: Good Day mi lady!

OLIVIA: Hello young man. What's brings you here?

MARCO: Nothing.

OLIVIA: Then I have a feeling why Heinrich is up to.

Maid Rachel (Ms Hoover) came in.

RACHEL: Your Grace, Sir Hameln wants to see you down at his Manor.

OLIVIA: OK.

RACHEL: And you, Madame Montagu have made us some Steamed Vegetable Salad.

ASHLEY: Don't you mean 'Hot Salad'?

RACHEL: Oh Ashley.

**CHAPTER FIVE – LOG CABIN**

BART (VOICEOVER): So I move out of the royal city to continue my search.

Marco meets up with Lisa-Marie Livingston (Lisa + Watson).

LISA: Hey you there!

MARCO: Hoh boy, a rabbit!

LISA: For your information, I am more then just a rabbit.

MARCO: For your information, Get bent on a stick.

LISA: Your wordy insults are not enough!

MARCO: Then I'll challenge you to a duel!

The fight started.

The fight ends.

LISA: So what are you thinking?

MARCO: Typical Question. I have a quest to prove myself a hero.

LISA: A quest? What quest is it?

MARCO: Well um… That's the quest. Nice knowing you.

LISA: Wait! I know about the Dark Lord!

MARCO: Aha! I got it! The Dark Lord did something to this. Thanks for the info!

Marco ran off.

LISA: You're welcome. (Stupid Kid)

**CHAPTER SIX – HUMPERDINCK FOREST**

BART (VOICEOVER): While making my way to the Dark Lord's lair, I ran up to someone.

Marco meets up with Odile and Dokurod (Patty and Selma).

DOKUROD: Well well, what do we have here?

MARCO: I'm Marco Simpson and who the hell are you?

DOKUROD: Let just say I'll keep my true name a secret but I'll tell you the Dark Lord's liar.

MARCO: Really?

DOKUROD: If you beat me.

MARCO: I'll take your challenge!

ODILE: Do I meet someone?

DOKUROD: No.

The fight started.

The fight ended.

DOKUROD: Well, You have been a tough rival after all.

MARCO: Thank you and where's the Dark Lord's liar?

DOKUROD: Over in the Death-Pass Mountain.

MARCO: Thanks man.

Marco walks off.

DOKUROD: You're Welcome.

ODILE: I guess this should be our plan to throw a guy into trouble.

DOKUROD: I hope so.

**FINAL CHAPTER – LAST BATTLE**

BART (VOICEOVER): After many battles where I prove my wits, I made my way to the Lair of the Dark Lord.

RODD & TODD (VOICEOVER): *Shivers*

BART (VOICEOVER): Then I met up face-to-face with the Dark Lord who none other than… DEATHBRINGER!

Marco meets up with Deathbringer (Deathbringer + Snake).

DEATHBRINGER: Welcome to my lair little dude.

MARCO: So you must be the Dark Lord! I'll destroy you no matter what it takes.

DEATHBRINGER: Alright then this is the final battle.

The Final Battle begins.

**ENDING**

BART: And so I defeated the Dark Lord once and for all.

LOVEJOY: Well that was the story Bart.

MARGE: So Bart, tell us what happens next.

BART: OK, Here it goes.

**DEATHBRINGER'S LAIR**

Heinrich (Dewy Largo) came in.

HEINRICH: NO! MASTER!

MARCO: Your Master is long gone! So spit it out!

HEINRICH: I have the truth. I was serving the dark lord and help him rule the world.

BART (VOICEOVER): Having to think why he works for the dark lord so I know a single trick.

**CASTLE DUNGEON**

This is where Heinrich is locked up.

HEINRICH: Bah! Very funny!

**SIMPSONS HOUSE**

BART: And that how the story ends.

They applauded then they here a doorbell.

HOMER: I'll get it.

Homer opens the door and Principal Skinner came in.

SKINNER: Well Simpson.

BART: Oh man!

SKINNER: No Bart, I heard of your story and I clearly know it's the bank holiday tomorrow and Edna and I want to come to your house for dinner.

BART: Wait, Let me guess… Chocolate Covered Cod!

SKINNER: URGH!

They laughed.

**THE END**


	6. Lisa's Story

**SIMPSON FANTASIA**

**LISA'S STORY**

LISA: I have a good story, a story that you'll ever know about.

**SPRINGSHIRE BUTTE**

LISA (VOICEOVER): Once upon a time, in a land so far away, live a rabbit name Lisa-Marie Livingston. One day I moved from my home to the Royal Observatory for my work of science.

BART (VOICEOVER): This story sucks!

LISA (VOICEOVER): Bart, are you ruining the Story?

BART (VOICEOVER): Where's all the fighting and the romance and such.

LISA (VOICEOVER): Yes Bart, it has the fighting and everything so anyway, I heard news that there is a tournament going on so I have no choice but is to go there.

**CHAPTER ONE – LOG CABIN**

Lisa (Watson + Lisa Simpson) saw a Log Cabin outside the forest.

LISA: That seems intruding. I better take a closer look.

Lisa decides to take a closer look then she met Odile and Dokurod (Patty (as Odile) and Selma (as Dokurod)).

DOKUROD: Well, what do we have her?

ODILE: It that rabbit with a hat.

LISA: Excuse me gentlewoman but I was the employee to Ma Jolle Royal Academy.

DOKUROD: Ma Jolle? I never heard of that place.

ODILE: Well I'll be son of the gun. Doku, let's say we have to fight.

DOUROD: Yeah, I guess so.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

LISA: I guess that enough for a day.

Lisa walks off

**ALBERT'S MANOR**

Professor Albert Van Du Lamont (Mr Burns) lies on his bed waiting for his breakfast. Mondi (Smithers) came to serve it.

MONDI: Mr Albert sir, I made something special for breakfast today.

ALBERT: Let me guess, Scrambled Egg Rolls.

Mondi shake his head.

ALBERT: Chocolate covered strawberries with banana cream.

Mondi shake his head.

ALBERT: Fried onions on toast.

Mondi shake his head.

ALBERT: What then?

MONDI: Hot potato cakes topped with parsley.

ALBERT: Potato Cakes? Isn't that nice Mondi? You know what I like on my potato cakes?

MONDI: What?

ALBERT: Peppered Eggs. And make sure it's not boiled or scrambled but fried. Hop to it Mondi!

MONDI: Yes Sir.

Mondi leaves then Lisa enter with the newsletter.

LISA: Mr Albert sir.

ALBERT: Ah Lisa-Marie, have you got the morning paper?

LISA: Sure.

Lisa gives Albert the newsletter. The headline says 'Princess Bouvier held garden party'. Albert reads the newsletter.

ALBERT: Just a minute, a garden party held in Castle Bouvier and she didn't send me an invite! That Pigsey-pop hasn't made up a stupid party. Oh wait… (Look at Invite) So she wants me to join the party. (Reads rest of the newsletters) It says Matthew John Van Du Lamont, Travelling Merchant, coming to Springshire for a Merchant Meeting. Lisa, go tell my son and have him to join the little party of some sort.

LISA: OK.

Lisa leaves then Mondi enter with Potato Cakes with Fried, Peppered Eggs on top.

MONDI: Here's the Potato Cakes with Peppered Eggs sir. And you want it fried not scrambled, eh sir?

ALBERT: That's more like it.

**CHAPTER TWO – MA JOLLE ACADEMY**

It was recess and Lisa was talking to Professor John Hanson (Professor Frink).

LISA: Mr Hanson, Is anything seems specious?

HANSON: No, no, I have known with the flaving and the glaving and the hoo-hey!

At the Gates, Marco Simpson (Marco + Bart), Mari Van Landers (Milhouse), Elisabeth Bernstein (Jessica) and Mel Slav (Martin) arrives.

MARCO: Here we are guys, The Ma Jolle Castle.

MARI: How wonder what it says?

MEL: It may look like a castle but I guess Albert van Du Lamont owned this castle and turned it into a academy when it's original owner, Sir Howard John la Seville, died of old age.

The doors open and they enter. They met Lisa.

LISA: Oh great, I saw a warrior, Halfling, vampire and an elf.

MARCO: Hey look, a rabbit!

MEL: Actually Marco, her name was Lisa-Marie Livingston.

LISA: For your information, I was a master wizard who works for Professor Albert Van Du Lamont, Great Master Wizard and Guider.

MARCO: I heard of your long story and I would like to propose a duel.

LISA: Really?

MARCO: Yeah, really but don't worry, it'll won't be long.

LISA: Then it's on!

The Fight starts.

The Fight ends.

MARCO: How's that for a fight?

LISA: Maybe.

Professor Albert arrives.

ALBERT: What in blue starshines are they?

MONDI: That's Marco Simpson, Mari van Landers, Mel Slav & Princess Elisabeth Bernstein sir.

ALBERT: Yes, Yes! Bring those Mischief Misfiters to my office and we'll talk about that bittle-battle-brawl.

**ALBERT'S OFFICE**

Albert tells Marco and friends about the bickering he heard earlier.

ALBERT: And what brings you to this tourney?

MARCO: It was my Quest to defeat the dark lord.

ALBERT: The Dark Lord eh? Well if I insist, I have a complement to sort this little imaginary quest.

MONDI: Sir, the party's on down in the garden after a day's work at the castle you run.

ALBERT: Who knows if there's a party down in the Princess-of-Heartlands-Castle.

LISA: Don't worry Albert sir, I'll find your son.

ALBERT: Then go get him! I'll have other stuff to do.

**CHAPTER THREE – HUMPERDINCK FORREST**

Lisa is off to find Matthew John Van Du Lamont.

LISA: If I find Matthew, I could bring him down to Albert and the Garden Party.

Lisa met with Urs Simpson (Homer + Urs) and Matthew John Van Du Lamont (Larry Burns).

URS: Hey, what brings you here?

LISA: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lisa-Marie Livingston.

URS: Oh that's simple. Urs Simpson's the name, being a hero's my game.

MATTHEW: Oh am I glad she guides me to Springshire in time for a Merchants Meeting.

LISA: What are you talking about? Springshire's half a mile.

MATTHEW: Oh thanks. Oh um... what's the catch?

LISA: Your father, Albert, want to see you at the Garden Party at Castle Bouvier.

MATTHEW: I hate to break bad news but I'm late for a Merchants Meeting.

Matthew goes off to Springshire.

URS: Oh, now how can I guide him to town?

LISA: Simple enough. Just excuse my Old English.

URS: Very funny indeed.

LISA: On the contrary, a master wizard like me must get his work done.

URS: I thought the old man is a master wizard.

LISA: His name's Albert Van Du Lamont.

URS: So his name Albert, right?

LISA: I guess.

URS: Then I will compete with you in a duel.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

Matthew returns.

MATTHEW: So Lisa, have I heard of a garden party?

LISA: Precisely yes.

MATTHEW: Oh thanks.

**CHAPTER FOUR – CASTLE BOUVIER**

Matthew and Lisa arrive just in time for the garden party where Albert is waiting for them.

ALBERT: Lisa Livingston, have you brought my son to the garden?

LISA: I'm sure did it for you.

MATTHEW: Hey pop!

ALBERT: Why you must my son Matthew Van Du Lamont.

MATTHEW: That's me of course.

ALBERT: My boy, I like to introduce you my friend Lisa-Marie Livingston. She helped you on your way to the town of Springshire.

LISA: It was nice to meet you.

MATTHEW: Thanks Lisa.

ALBERT: And my loyal right-hand man, Mondi Giovanni. He used to be a local hero but now he came to serve to my every whim.

MONDI: How do you do sir?

Father Edward von Wolfe (Mr. Costington) comes to see Albert.

EDWARD: Ah, Mr Van Du Lamont. It was my pleasure to see you.

ALBERT: And it's much of a pleasure to see you too.

MATTHEW: Top of the morning my man! My name's Matthew Van Du Lamont.

EDWARD: As you may ask me about your son. So, my apprentice, Mr Cedric Lovejoy, will be glad to accompany you.

Chef Eleanor Montagu (Lunchlady Doris) and Princess Olivia Bouvier (Marge + Olivia) appear.

OLIVIA: I was glad your son is doing most of your work.

ELEANOR: It was pleasurable your loyal rightfulness.

Lisa show up to Olivia.

LISA: Princess Olivia Bouvier, It was a pleasure to see you.

OLIVIA: Glad to be a service.

ELEANOR: Nice knowing you here. My son, Gaston, will do the catering while I'm away

Gaston Montagu (Teen) is catering to Leslie (Otto Mann).

LESLIE: I could have the BBQ Mutton.

GASTON: Sure thing sir.

Olivia and Lisa are having a conversation.

OLIVIA: As a friend I know, maybe you could come to my room where we have more private conversions. I'm not sure why Heinrich haven't come to the party.

Heinrich (Dewy Largo) is busy spying on Olivia then Freed Syzlak (Moe + Freed) taps him the he turns his head and see Freed.

FREED: Snooping as usual I see.

**OLIVIA'S BEDROOM**

OLIVIA: So tell me more of what's coming.

LISA: As simple as it can be, the tourney was held for an unknown reason.

OLIVIA: And?

LISA: And we'll see who will face the Dark Lord.

OLIVIA: The Dark Lord eh? This could be the time to decide.

LISA: Alright Olivia, A duel of wits shall we?

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

Georg Haagen-Dazs (Jasper) comes in.

GEORG: Dear Highness.

OLIVIA: Georg, my friend been chatting about the dark lord for some reason.

GEORG: I heard of Heinrich's muttering of him.

OLIVIA: I see.

**CHAPTER FIVE – ROYAL ****HALLWAY**

Lisa comes up to see Ashley Flanders (Ashley + Ned Flanders).

LISA: Glad to be your acquaintance good sir.

ASHLEY: Why you know me. I am Ashley Flanders and I'll be more than happy to help you out.

LISA: I heard why Georg and Olivia heard about Heinrich who is up to his old tricks.

ASHLEY: I see but I know why Wilhelm van Krustofski hosting the show today.

LISA: Oh boy! A show starring Mr. Krustofski!

BART (VOICEOVER): Whoa mama! This story is awesome!

LISA (VOICEOVER): That's what you think.

**ROYAL BALL**

Wilhelm van Krustofski (Krusty the Clown) is hosting a show.

WILHELM: Knock, Knock! Who's 'ere? Romeo! Romeo who? Romeo pasta-la-fool, Juliet doesn't want him anymore.

CROWD: BOO!

WILHELM: What makes the King Lear? Put the queen in a bikini!

CROWD: BOO!

MOLEMAN: You Stink!

LISA: That was a bad show after all.

ASHLEY: Don't worry. I'll clean up this bad act.

Ashley walks up to the stage and talk to Wilhelm.

ASHLEY: Mr Wilhelm, in order to make to this chaos, I'll organise this daring duel to keep this crowd entertained for a while.

WILHEIM: That sounded like a good idea but who you want to face?

ASHLEY: Actually I heard Lisa been chatting stories and such.

WILHEIM: That looks like a good idea. (To crowd) Let there be a duel between Ashley and Lisa!

CROWD: YAY!

Lisa walks up to the stage.

LISA: What's all this going?

ASHLEY: I don't know if you needed a duel or not.

LISA: Maybe I would.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

Albert, Mondi, Edward and Cedric (Cedric + Lovejoy) arrived.

ALBERT: Lisa Livingston. I like you the meet my best student, Cedric Timothy Lovejoy, 1st class acolyte.

CEDRIC: Salutations Ms. Livingston.

ALBERT: Edward and I has worked together to build a new church in the Ma Jolle Academy.

LISA: Mr Albert sir, I knew of the Dark Lord aiming to take over the world.

ALBERT: The Dark Lord you say? Then we must head back to Ma Jolle when this Party ends.

**CHAPTER SIX – LISA-MARIE'S OFFICE**

Lisa, Albert, Mondi and Cedric arrive at Lisa's Office.

LISA: So the Dark Lord will take over the world if we don't stop him in time.

ALBERT: I see. Well my time is short so I get myself sorted for my future problems.

MONDI: I'll come with you sir.

Albert and Mondi leave Lisa's office.

LISA: Well Cedric, as a Master Wizard and friend to Von Wolfe, It was my pleasure to keep evil at bay.

CEDRIC: I know you choose to live a long life of a hero I presume.

LISA: Mr Lovejoy, I was a Master Wizard and such and I know how Heinrich is up to no good.

CEDRIC: Gladly, he committed a sin and tries to pull a nasty catastrophe.

LISA: It's just a likely story or two.

CEDRIC: Maybe it's all come down to this, the time of judgement is upon you.

LISA: Well is that what I means, this calls for a duel.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

Albert and Mondi return to Lisa's Office.

ALBERT: Well I heard of what's going on.

LISA: What is it?

ALBERT: The Dark Lord is about to claim the whole world.

LISA: Then let's go!

**FINAL CHAPTER – LAST BATTLE**

Lisa, Albert & Mondi arrive at Deathbringer's Lair. They meet Deathbringer (Deathbringer + Snake Jailbird).

DEATHBRINGER: Welcome to my Lair foolish dudes.

LISA: Well you must the Dark Lord himself.

DEATHBRINGER: You notice who I am. I am the great and mighty lord of darkness. I am Deathbringer! Bringer of Death and Darkness!

ALBERT: I know your face Deatheater! I will vanquish you... Permanently!

DEATHBRINGER: So you must be The Great Wizard. Well dude, I will test your little skill of yours.

ALBERT: Then this calls for a final showdown! Go get him Lisa.

LISA: Ok sir.

The Final battle starts.

**ENDING**

Lisa has beaten Deathbringer in a duel.

ALBERT: This is the end of the duel for you Scourgerman.

DEATHBRINGER: I was here to tell you my final truth. I was betrayed!

LISA: You're betrayed?

DEATHBRINGER: Yes, my betrayer.

**DEATHBRINGER'S FLASHBACK**

DEATHBRINGER: When I plan to conquer the world and rid this land of those so-called heroes, I will make you my greatest soldier.

HEINRICH: Actually my lord, there is one problem. I was thinking of a slightly higher rank.

Heinrich pulls out his revolver.

DEATHBRINGER: Dude, how dare you defy your dark king?

HEINRICH: I serve no master, just victims. I followed my father's footsteps and he died at the hand of the Great Wizard by sending him down to the abyss and taking the dark tome with him but this time this was my only day to rule the globe.

**DEATHBRINGER'S LAIR**

DEATHBRINGER: Now, I'm just an old dog.

Freed comes in.

FREED: Sorry, I'm late for a thing or two.

ALBERT: So you came in unannounced.

MONDI: Sir, that's Freed Syzlak and he wants to help you.

ALBERT: Syzlak eh? (Talks to Syzlak) Okay Freed, what's your truth?

FREED: My truth is He went after the tome.

**FREED'S FLASHBACK**

HEINRICH: I bet the Royal Family won't let us have their treasure eh captain?

FREED: I will try to get it if it's the last thing I knew.

HEINRICH: Forget the old gold we're seeking, Perhaps the Lair of the Dark Lord has lots of treasures waiting.

FREED: Sure, why not?

HEINRICH: You can take as much treasure as you need but remember... (Pulls out his revolver) The book I was seeking is mine.

**DEATHBRINGER'S LAIR**

FREED: So He was after the Dark Tome, deep in his lair.

LISA: Then we must get him before we're too late!

Lisa, Albert, Mondi & Freed go into the upper floor in Deathbringer's Lair. They meet Heinrich.

HEINRICH: You're too late Mr Lamont! With this Tome of Dark Magic, I will control the thoughts of those puny souls and be able to rule the world.

ALBERT: The only thing you'll be ruling is the gallows.

HEINRICH: Then come a little closer and I'll make you my test subjects.

FREED: Then I'll take your test.

Freed charges towards Heinrich but he hypnotise Freed and make him be like a dog.

FREED: (Dog Noises)

ALBERT: Now you'll pay for that.

LISA: Don't worry Albert, I'll do it.

Lisa cast her Freeze Spell. Heinrich became frozen and the spell was broken!

FREED: Aw Geez! I did not see that coming.

ALBERT: Well Lisa, your quick wits have saved the day.

LISA: Thank you Sir.

FREED: Hey, what about me? I got to pay Darius!

ALBERT: Of course you can pay by taking the booty you can find in the castle.

LISA (VOICEOVER): And so my companions and I decides to take Heinrich the Castle Bouvier and let the authorities deal with him.

**SIMPSONS HOUSE**

HOMER: You mean they can put him on the rack and shout Pooh-Pooh at him?

BART: While them throwing Tomatoes.

MARGE: I'm not sure about this.

LISA: Actually Mum, They made a good point.

**KINGDOM OF BOUVIER**

Heinrich got put to the stocks.

TALL GUY: Hey! It's that guy who wants to rule the world! Let's Pooh-Pooh him!

CROWD: POOH-POOH! POOH-POOH!

TALL GUY: Throw some tomatoes at him from head to feet!

PERSON 1: I say, Pooh-Pooh.

PERSON 2: Indeed, He's a Pooh-Pooh.

PERSON 3: Pooh-a-Pooh.

Heinrich started to cry.

HEINRICH: Your Royal Majesty, I'll never leave you again.

OLIVIA: You should've been.

**SIMPSONS HOUSE**

LISA: And so they lived happily ever after.

BART: So what happens now?

LISA: Lisa and her friends are off on a vacation I think.

**THE END**


	7. Flanders's Story

**SIMPSON FANTASIA**

**FLANDERS****'S STORY**

FLANDERS: I have a story, a story of a brave noble hero who is a well groomed and responsible to keep the world safe for all of love and justice.

MARGE: That will be so wonderful Flanders but what's his name?

FLANDERS: His name was Ashley.

HOMER: Ashley? Just get used to it Flanders.

BART: Any noble steed in this story?

LISA: Yeah because a good hero in a good story needs a good noble steed.

FLANDER: No steed in this story kids, just a brave and handsome man who can protect the people he love.

**THE KINGDOM OF BOUVIER**

FLANDER (VOICEOVER): Once upon a time, there was me and my colleague was on a trip down the memory lane in Castle of House Bouvier.

Ashley Flanders and his colleague, Dario, look at an empty display case. Ashley Flanders is a mix of Ashley Loveless & Ned Flanders and Dario resemble Clancy Wiggum. The sign said 'Wand of Magic. Owner: Wizard Arnold Reginald XII'

DARIO: Well it isn't a stolen wand.

ASHLEY: Well I say that wand should be in it and who took it. Hold on, my eye itches.

HOMER (VOICEOVER): Got something in your eye Flanders?

FLANDERS (VOICEOVER): No Homer. I'm just fine so anyway, I must get to the bottom of this mess!

**THE COYORI CAFÉ**

Ashley decides to pay a visit to Chinatown and meet the baker (Groundskeeper Willie) and the butcher (Leopold). Both are arguing.

BUTCHER: I knew that all of this fighting in our plaza is illegal you know.

BAKER: I know of that and my cakes will burn in hell with the demons!

ASHLEY: As there is no need for your fighting, I want your information.

BUTCHER: Who cares mister, I only know of that!

ASHLEY: Well as you gave me no but I have to force the issue.

**CHAPTER ONE – THE ROYAL BALL**

FLANDERS (VOICEOVER): So I did. I go to the Royal Ball for a clue I must find.

A Pirate Captain named Freed Syzlak (Moe + Freed) talking to Olivia's Butler Georg Haagen-Dazs (Jasper) about the King's Treasure.

FREED: So old man, where is the king's treasure or else?

GEORG: I am not sure of this but let's talk this over with…

FREED: Enough of this silly old game, let's settle this one.

Freed is going to hit Georg but Ashley stopped him.

ASHLEY: I will not let you hurt this poor innocent man!

FREED: Oh and what are you going to do this time?

ASHLEY: I'm here for some answers; I will stop you in the name of Love and Justice.

FREED: I didn't come for Just-Ice; I came for an offer you can't refuse.

Freed and Ashley started to fight.

The battle between Ashley and Freed ended.

ASHLEY: You may give up now.

FREED: I'll never give up, not until I get the King's Treasure!

Dario and his colleagues, Franz (Lou) and Remy (Eddie), came in.

DARIO: There he is boys!

FREED: Please I can explain about this.

ASHLEY: You heard enough talk! Take him to dungeon!

DARIO: Aye sir!

Dario, Franz and Remy take Freed away.

ASHLEY: I guess this call for a celebration, don't you?

GEORG: Actually, My Lady's busy hanging with a dwarf king.

ASHLEY: What?

GEORG: Maybe he's at the dining hall.

Ashley and Georg ran off to the Dining Room.

**CHAPTER TWO – DINING HALL**

Ashley and Georg meet up with Donvalve Du Gumble (Donvalve + Barney).

DONVALVE: Hi Sir Handsome. *Belch*

ASHLEY: Hey you, learn some manners.

DONVALVE: What manners? *Belch*

ASHLEY: Some manners I will like to teach you.

The fight started.

The fight finishes.

DONVALVE: Wow wee. What I miss? *Belch*

Olivia Bouvier (Olivia + Marge Simpson) enters.

OLIVIA: What brings you here?

GEORG: Your Deliciousness, I'm glad you're here

OLIVIA: About time you showed up Georg. Have you clean up the mess?

ASHLEY: Don't worry Livy; I cleared all the troubles that someone made.

OLIVIA: Oh Ashley.

**NEXT DAY**

Town Crier (Kent Brockman) announces the news of a tournament evolves on gathering the world's best heroes. The people gather at the town square.

TOWN CRIER: Hear Ye, Hear Ye! Hear Kent von Brocken live from the town square. A black knight appeared somewhere in this land. We call in the strongest heroes of our entire kingdom.

Olivia, Ashley and her servants arrives.

OLIVIA: Oh Look Ashley, a tournament!

ASHLEY: Hate to say that Livy but better be a fight to be fought.

Maid Rachel (Elizabeth Hoover) came back from the bakery with some bread.

RACHEL: Dear Princess is it too dangerous to go there?

OLIVIA: No Rachel, there is no danger around as long as Ashley's around.

GEORG: I guess I hear Ashley is joining the tourney today. I don't know who he's fighting first?

**CHAPTER THREE – DOOL DESERT**

FLANDERS (VOICEOVER): Since I joined the tournament, I face a gunman who is none other than… FACE!

HOMER (VOICEOVER): Face? Pfft, Real Original Flanders.

Ashley arrives at the inn for his next opposition. He met up with Face (Apu).

FACE: Well, Well look who dropped in?

ASHLEY: It's about time for a fight. Have you entered the tourney as well?

FACE: The tourney I presume? Yes, I can join this little game (get gun out) and I will challenge you.

ASHLEY: It's on my friend.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

FACE: I admit it. You are a worthy opponent after all.

ASHLEY: Is that what I say.

FACE: I was aiming to hunt down the Dark Lord and avenge my lover.

ASHLEY: Well that what you're thinking about.

FACE: We'll meet again someday.

Ashley leaves.

**CHAPTER FOUR – CITY OF BOUVIER**

The tourney is at its progress.

ASHLEY: How wonder what my next opponent is?

Ashley meets up with Marco Simpson (Marco + Bart).

MARCO: Well Ashley, just another one to my score.

ASHLEY: Glad to be here in time.

MARCO: You'll be begging for mercy and you're up to the challenge

ASHLEY: Then you're on.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

ASHLEY: How's that for a duel?

MARCO: It was just a minor circumstance.

ASHLEY: Then we will know the Dark Lord won't stand a chance.

MARCO: Hey, you're right! The Dark Lord you say? I don't have much time I have but I better go.

Marco walks off.

**CHAPTER FIVE – HUMPERDINCK SWAMP**

Ashley arrives at the swamp.

ASHLEY: How wonder who I face next?

Ashley meets up with Urs Simpson (Urs + Homer).

URS: Hey, who are you?

ASHLEY: Hate to break a bad news but I was named Ashley Flanders.

URS: You're Flanders?

ASHLEY: Yes, I insist.

URS: Then I'll challenge you to a duel.

ASHLEY: Just bring it my friend.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

ASHLEY: Call me when this time comes.

URS: Flanders, My quest is to stop the Dark Lord and I'm here to prove it.

ASHLEY: You may have proved it but you came a long way. Good day.

Ashley walks off.

**CHAPTER SIX – MA JOLLE ACADEMY**

Ashley meets up with Lisa-Marie Livingston (Lisa + Watson).

ASHLEY: Glad to be your acquaintance.

LISA: Salutations. My name is Lisa-Marie Livingston.

ASHLEY: Have you entered the tourney too?

LISA: Indeed.

ASHLEY: Then this calls for a duel.

The fight starts.

The fight ends.

LISA: As I can say, you've been a better fighter then I was.

ASHLEY: Thank you my dear friend.

Ashley leaves then Albert Van Du Lamont (Mr. Burns) came in.

ALBERT: Who is this Hiphopper?

LISA: That's Ashley Flanders sir.

ALBERT: Flanders eh? I see what's going on.

LISA: I just wonder what Heinrich is up to.

**FINAL CHAPTER – LAST BATTLE**

Ashley meets up with Deathbringer (Snake + Deathbringer).

FLANDERS (VOICEOVER): After defeating my rivals, I stepped my own path and came face-to-face with the Dark Lord who is none other than Deathbringer himself.

EVERONE (VOICEOVER): Ooh.

FLANDER (VOICEOVER): As he draws his sword and points it at me, I came up my fighting stance and I shall defeat him in the name of the king's knights.

EVERONE (VOICEOVER): Ah.

The Final battle begins.

**ENDING**

Ashley returns to the City of Bouvier.

KENT: And the winner is… Ashley Flanders!

The crowd celebrates.

FLANDER (VOICEOVER): I don't know how but suffice it to say I have defeated the Dark Lord.

ROD/TODD (VOICEOVER): Aw.

FLANDERS (VOICEOVER): The next day, a grand parade was held in honor of my glorious victory followed by a speech from the Princess.

OLIVIA: It was my pleasure to announce the victor of the tourney and my moment we will enjoy…

Dario, Franz and Remy came in with Heinrich (Dewy Largo).

DARIO: Sorry to interrupt but we got the traitor your majesty.

HEINRICH: Please your omnipotence, have mercy.

OLIVIA: After you scrub all the floors in the royal city then we'll talk about mercy. Take him away.

DARIO: Yes my royal liege.

ASHLEY: This is where our story ends.

OLIVIA: Oh Ashley.

FLANDERS (VOICEOVER): And so I kiss the princess and they lived happily ever…

GRAMPA (VOICEOVER): Cut that crap!

**THE SIMPSONS HOUSE**

GRAMPA: That's not how the story when!

HOMER: Dad, you've ruined the story!

GRAMPA: I didn't mean to ruin it; I tell how I make the story right!

FLANDERS: Ok then prove it.

**HUMPERDINCK FORREST**

GRAMPA (VOICEOVER): I have found the wand!

EVERYONE (VOICEOVER): Huh?

GRAMPA (VOICEOVER): Yes I found it, right from the hand of the Dwarf King.

**THE SIMPSONS HOUSE**

FLANDERS: I guess that make sense after all.

HOMER: Flanders, should we go to bed? It's 10:30.

FLANDERS: Oh right.

MARGE: Ok kids, time for bed.

**THE END**


End file.
